sebotol senyum dan separuh bulan
by Cinerraria
Summary: Aku ingin menyimpan senyumanmu dalam sebotol kaca, lalu membawanya ke mana saja agar bisa kureguk saat kegelapan menyergap tiba-tiba. [surat menyurat Ciel dan Elizabeth]


**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji** milik **Yana Toboso.** Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

headcanon - hurt/comfort

surat menyurat Ciel dan Elizabeth

.

Headcanon dari kata-kata Elizabeth: _Kita sudah banyak merayakan hari paskah, tetapi tahun ini adalah kali pertama aku membuat telur paskahku sendiri. Ciel, apa yang terjadi padamu pada satu bulan itu?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ciel, malam ini, aku menyaksikan separuh bulan. Sinarnya menembus jendela kamarku.

Kau boleh menganggapnya ilusi, tetapi aku melihat bayangan wajahmu di muka rembulan itu. Terlihat nyata. Kau tersenyum dari sana. Senyum yang─entah kenapa─menyakitiku, Ciel.

Ada banyak filosofi tentang bulan. Aku menyukai bagaimana rembulan itu presentasi jiwa yang kesepian. Dia menatapmu dari kejauhan, seolah mengajakmu bicara di tengah kegelapan.

Itulah yang kurasakan malam ini. Percakapan antara aku dan rembulan. Kertas dan pena ini merekam perbincangan kami untukmu.

Ciel, tak peduli seberapa kuat ikatan kita─pertunangan ini, dan kekerabatan orang tua kita─kau terasa jauh dari jangkauanku.

Kau selalu menutup (satu) matamu─menutup pintu hatimu di hadapanku.

Katakan padaku, Ciel. Satu matamu yang tertutup itu, apa yang kaulihat di sana? Kegelapan? Amarah? Kebencian? Dendam?

Kau bisa berbagi luka denganku, Ciel. Bukankah kita ada untuk menopang satu sama lain?

Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Setiap kali tangan kita bertautan, kau kerap mengepalkan satu tanganmu yang lain. Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku.

Aku tahu pertanyaanku akan menyulut kemarahanmu.

Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku punya banyak pertanyaan. Bukankah obat bagi ketidaktahuan ialah bertanya?

Terlalu banyak rahasia di antara kita. Padahal kupikir, menyimpan rahasia itu manis. Seperti rahasia debaran hangat yang kurasakan saat tangan kita bertautan, atau semu merah di pipi yang berusaha aku tahan mati-matian ketika kita berdansa.

Sepertinya, lebih banyak rahasia pahit di dunia ini (ketimbang yang manisnya).

Aku selalu merasakanmu. Setiap kali kita berjalan bersisian, kau seperti ingin mendorongku menjauh. Kau melepas tautan tangan kita di persimpangan jalan lalu berbelok ke arah lain. Kau mendorongku supaya berjalan menuju tempat yang berbeda.

Aku tak sanggup berbuat apa pun saat melihatmu melangkah di lorong kegelapan itu. Sebab aku berdiri di belakangmu, menatap punggung kecilmu, seperti tidak mengenali dirimu.

Kau pernah bilang; suka perempuan anggun berhati lembut kan?

Ciel, aku tak keberatan dengan itu. Biar aku wujudkan keinginanmu.

Aku ingin terlihat pantas berdiri di sisimu. Saat kau menyambut tamu di pesta dan jamuan makan malam, aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum bangga bahwa akulah wanita anggun yang kaupilih sebagai pendamping masa depanmu.

Tetapi, Ciel, nyata kah masa depan itu? Semenjak aku terpaksa menghunus pedang saat insiden di kapal itu, aku sering dihantui firasat bahwa masa depan 'kita' hanya ilusi belaka.

Aku tidak menyesal telah melindungimu. Aku bangga saat itu aku menyelamatkanmu.

Hanya satu yang kusesali, Ciel. Membayangkan dirimu melihat sisi diriku yang lain. Bagian tergelap milik Elizabeth Midford, seorang Lady pendusta; pura-pura bermuka polos dan bersikap imut demi menjerat Tuan Muda Phantomhive, begitu kan pikirmu?

Barangkali kita ini sama. Sama-sama memendam rahasia gelap yang tak ingin diungkap ke yang lain.

Ciel, apa yang terjadi padamu saat satu bulan itu? Aku senang sekali kau kembali, setelah musibah yang merenggut paman dan bibi. Tetapi aku tak pernah mengerti, apa yang (sebenarnya) terjadi padamu. Aku tahu kau menutup-nutupi kenyataan itu dariku.

Satu hal yang tak pernah kunyatakan, Ciel. Aku menyesal aku tak ada di sana sehingga bisa menolongmu. Saat pembakaran mansionmu, yang berakhir dengan menghilangnya dirimu. Lalu ketika kau kembali bersama pelayan misterius itu, kebahagiaanku mengalahkan keraguan. Aku menutup mata dari teka-teki yang menyelubungi kembalinya dirimu.

Aku ingin minta maaf.

Adakah maaf itu untukku?

Andaikan lorong waktu itu nyata, Ciel, aku ingin kita kembali ke masa lalu. Kita bermain kapal-kapalan. Kau jadi nakhoda. Aku penumpangnya. Kita tertawa mengobok air dalam ember.

Saat kapal kita digulung ombak buatan, kau berseru memperolok ombak yang berambisi menenggelamkannya.

Lalu aku bersorak melihat kapal kita selamat dari terjangan ombak dan berlabuh di dermaga.

Betapa menyenangkan masa itu, Ciel. Kau merindukannya juga bukan? Tanpa beban. Tiada kedustaan. Hanya derai tawa dan cahaya harapan sepanjang mata memandang.

Sekarang, Ciel, terhadap terpaan badai yang sesungguhnya, akan kah perahu kita sanggup memenangkan pertarungan ini, lalu berlabuh di dermaga─seperti waktu itu?

Aku menatap rembulan lagi. Posisinya bergeser sejengkal dari saat aku menorehkan huruf pertama untuk surat ini.

Bayangkan kesepian separuh rembulan itu, Ciel. Seperti sedang merindukan belahan jiwanya yang hilang.

Salam manis untukmu

Dari yang selalu memikirkanmu

 _Elizabeth Midford_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Aku senang menerima suratmu, Elizabeth─Lizzy.

Akan tetapi, aku tak senang membaca isinya. Melebihi dugaanku.

Tidak, Lizzy. Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya benci.

Aku benci mengakui ketidakberdayaanku.

Aku benci bahwa selama ini aku salah menilaimu.

Aku benci, ternyata kita sama bersandiwara.

Aku benci ... Lizzy. Mungkin, kau akan terkejut. Ini kali pertama kau mendengar kalimat kebencian dariku, kan?

Inilah diriku yang sesungguhnya─yang tak ingin kau mengetahuinya. Penuh dendam, diracuni kebencian, dan dibakar amarah tak berkesudahan.

Aku lebih senang andai suratmu berisi hal seremeh boneka baru, atau menu makanan penutup yang kausantap malam itu, atau dekorasi kamar yang kaurombak setiap tiga minggu.

Aku lebih senang mendengarmu mengocehkan benda-benda imut yang tak kupahami, bukan menggalau seperti ini.

Inilah relaita, Lizzy. Realita yang menjungkirbalik harapanmu. Betapa kenyataan memperolok keinginanmu, bagai omong kosong yang disapu angin.

Realita pula yang menjebakku supaya terus berdusta pada orang terdekatku.

Aku salah menilaimu. Kupikir kau hanya gadis lugu yang gampang dimanipulasi, Lizzy.

Terang saja aku terkejut saat kau menghunus pedang di kapal Campania itu. Ternyata kita sama. Sama menyimpan sisi gelap yang tak ingin diketahui yang lain. Bahkan, kau memoles topengmu dengan lebih sempurna.

Kau telah membantu meyakinkanku, serapih apapun kita menyembunyikan rahasia, itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa.

Lizzy, siapkah kau mengetahui kebenarannya?

Namun, aku tidak bisa membongkar dengan semudah itu. Akan tiba saat kebenaran itu menampakkan diri di hadapanmu.

Pada akhirnya, semua kepura-puraanku padamu, hanya seperti lelehan keju di daun yang kering.

Satu hal yang perlu kautahu, Lizzy. Aku selalu ingin melindungimu, berdiri sebagai tameng di hadapanmu.

Aku enggan memberitahu, tapi kau harus mengerti: aku tak ingin memadamkan cahaya yang selama ini menerangi jalanku─kau paham kan, Lizzy?

Jadi, tetaplah berdiri di sana; di jalan yang terang, supaya petunjukmu terlihat olehku.

Aku menyukai wajahmu saat tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus tak bernoda. Aku ingin menyimpan senyumanmu dalam sebotol kaca, lalu membawanya ke mana saja agar bisa kureguk saat kegelapan menyergap tiba-tiba.

Kau ingin minta maaf? Untuk apa?

Kau merebut ucapanku, Lizzy.

Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi Ciel seperti yang kauharapkan.

Sekarang, berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu.

Kau masih punya stok buku yang belum dibaca, kan? Aku mengirim serta cetakan novel yang baru terbit bulan ini.

Apa saja, Lizzy, asal bukan pertanyaan mengenai kejadian pada bulan itu, aku akan menjawabnya.

Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Mintalah pada Paula supaya menyajikan rosella merah untuk menghangatkan malammu, Lizzy.

Salam

 _Ciel Phantomhive_


End file.
